With development of communications technologies, a user spends more time using a data network and uses the data network on more occasions. For example, the user usually browses information on a social application, such as Weibo. Generally, some of the information is a link shared by another user or a subscription account. Therefore, to view the shared content, the user needs to click the link to enter a web page or an application screen.
However, on the web page or the application screen, sometimes a large quantity of pictures may exist, sometimes a video may play automatically, and sometimes an application may be downloaded automatically. Therefore, when the user opens the web page or the application screen, considerable resources need to be consumed, such as data traffic and electricity.
Therefore, in some approaches, when a portable electronic device sends a request for browsing a web page, the portable electronic device sends an entered website to a network device, such as a server. After receiving the website sent by the portable electronic device, the network device computes data traffic corresponding to the web page according to the website, and then sends the data traffic of the web page to the portable electronic device. The portable electronic device compares the data traffic of the web page with a preset threshold, and if the data traffic of the web page is greater than the threshold, the user is reminded that the data traffic of the web page exceeds the preset threshold. However, in this method, the data traffic for loading the web page can only be obtained with the help of the network device.